A Free! Tail
by Tenjou-niitan
Summary: Smutsmutsmut! This is a drabbles compilation, of RinXHaru & ReiXNagisa!


RinXHaru fic guys! So I've been MIA for a long time.. like years. Wow. Time flies on you man. I'm really glad I got this out here tonight. I'm going to make this story a bunch of drabbles between RinXHaru and ReiXNagisa. I really love Makoto in the MaRinKa pairing too but, unfortunately, I think I lack the skill to do that pairing. Maybe one day! Anyhow enjoy~

* * *

. . .

Haruka sat alone in his apartment, his boyfriend at his dorm, while the stark black-haired boy sipped a glass of water in front of the tv. Unlike Rin, Haruka enjoyed a more non-fiction element of entertainment and was on National Geographic.

_ "The shark began the hunt, smelling the dolphin's scent…," _the TV announced. The program that just came on was about a chase between a dolphin….and a _shark_. Immediately, thoughts of his prickled teeth boyfriend flooded to him, and in the rush of thoughts, he spilled a bit of his water on himself. A moan chocked out of Haru, as a hard on began to build in his shorts.

Haru quickly pulled out his phone, checking the time. "10 o'clock…" Haru whispered to himself. Rin would probably kill him if he called now. He put away his phone and put his attention back on the TV.

_"The dolphin, not unto the Shark, starts to hurriedly speed up, first trying to confuse the far off shark, from it's scent." _

Haru pried his eyes from the screen and gulped, shivering as his, _hard situation_, began to become worse. Eventually, the raven-haired boy gave up on abstinence and slipped out his phone once again; dialing the number.

**"Hello?"**

**"Rin…"** Haru said, a little bit weak, before he cleared his throat and spoke again, **"come over."**

**"It's fucking 10:30 Haru…. the trains stop running in 2 hours… and I'm tired…what do you want…?"** the red head groaned.

**"I just…want you to watch TV with me."**

**"For Christ's sake Haru, let's do that tomorrow, after I get some shut eye, okay?"** Rin said, not meaning to hurt his lover's feelings, but the man needed his sleep.

**"….It's a documentary, on a dolphin playing hard to get…..with a shark,"** he added a slight breathlessness added back into his tone.

Rin stopped for a moment, analyzing the connotations. Nanase Haruka was not one to waver his voice…. and come to think of it, the boy started off the call that way too. The burgundy hair'd swimmer skinned his eyes, touching his teeth softly, and whispering, _shark. _

**"Hello…?"** Haru inquired, slipping his hand into his pants.

**"What type of state are you in?"** Rin said, after glancing at his roommate nervously, as he innocently struggled to study on his obscene desk. Haru didn't answer, instead, he hung up.

**"Hello?Hello?"** Rin said questioning the silence, **"son of a bitch,"** he finished when he realized Haru hung up. _Hard to get, eh? _

Rin shot up and pulled on a pair of pants and bore his jacket, wrapping up in warm articles to face the winter breeze. "Where are you going senpai?" Nitori inquired, looking up, shocked.

"Haru's," he said shortly without elaboration.

"Why there at this time of night-" Nitori started, "oh. B-be s-safe," the periwinkle colored boy said lighting up like a red christmas light in Time Square. Rin himself blushed a bit, but soon covered his flushed face with a scarf. Without much other than a short, "Don't wait up" Rin got himself on a train towards Haru's house.

Haru couldn't help the small smirk on his face as he leisurely stroked himself harder. He watched the show as the shark gained gradually on the quick dolphin. A small moan escaped as he imagined Rin making his way over, hoping he was quick about it.

He tapped his foot impatiently, grumbling the whole time. "Hang up on me do 'ya? Leave me guessing 'ay? Your ass is going to get it…" When Rin arrived at the nearest station, he bolted through the cold, right up to Haru's front door, just before pulling out his spare key. He collected himself a bit, wiped back his hair, and then unlocked the door. He walked in to see a half naked Haru. "Fuck.," was all his brain managed.

Haru looked up from his position on the couch, his lower body naked and up in the air as he panted. His two fingers curved within his tight anus and he moaned, sweat covering his trembling body, as he beheld the slightly panting Rin. "Hey, that was quick...you nearly missed the best part of the show," he said, as he turned towards the telly to see the shark nip at the dolphin's tail.

Rin bared his teeth, a grumble of arousal ripped through his throat, "don't fuck with me Haru." He stripped his jacket, scarf and his shirt in a few seconds, proving once again, his stripping skills were only rivaled by the raven-haired boy in front of him. Going over swiftly to kiss his boyfriend, he nibbled at his lips with his shark like dentures. Haru turned over with practised ease as he sat up without breaking the kiss with his lover. "You like it when I 'fuck with you' Rin...don't deny it," he moaned, as he went in for more.

"Smartass..." he moaned on Haru's lips, batting his hands away from their previous positions. "Haru... it's not fair, you're too far ahead," he said, referring to Haru's well prepared ass and dripping erection. "Help me catch up?" he said making an O with his lips sexily. "Ah…." Wall all Haru bothered to say before standing up, and pushing Rin down on the couch. Getting on his knees, he gave the swimmer a chaste kiss before placing more down his body. A hickey here and licks there and soon he was pulling the button of the jeans and jerking them off along with the boxers….The younger's impatience bit him senseless, as his boyfriend did his do from the head down. His length half hard from all the stimulation. Rin, waiting for what was to come, put his fingers in raven hair, staring at blue orbs, his hands kneading Haru's head softly.

Haru's eyes twinkled as they watched his lover's member twitch randomly. He sighed, his breath brushing against the reddening head. He gave it a tentative lick and then another before wrapping his lips around the beading head. He closed his eyes in appreciating, feeling them roll back as the taste danced amongst his taste buds. A moan rumbled forth as he began sucking. "Ha…ru.." was all that mumbled out of Rin's mouth as his member stood fully at attention now. The poor shark had to bite his lip to stop himself from thrusting up into his more serene lover. His lip soon began to bleed, and Haru reached up with one hand, wipe the blood. He didn't say anything but his eyes said it all. "Don't hurt yourself, Rin." A telepathic comment made, before he bobbed his head deeper, hollowing out his cheeks as he watched his boyfriend. His tongue lathers the underside of Rin's cock as he moves up and down, making sure it's nice and slick. Rin layed his head back and squeezed his eyes shut tight. When the younger really couldn't take anymore, he picked Haru up and reached for his pants, slipping out a lube bottle on his keychain; waterbased of course. "Did you prep yourself enough...or should I double check?" he asked, slightly panting. Haru once again said nothing, and quickly slathering the pulsating cock before lining up. Without hesitation, he let himself down on the stiff member, with a groan of bliss. Rin moaned, digging his fingernails into the blue eyed boy's pail skin. He leaned in clothes and kissed Haru hungrily, nipping with his shark teeth and knocking for entrance to the soft boy's lips. Without a fight, Haru let him in as he rolled his hips up and down, loving the feeling of Rin inside him. He whimpered within his love's mouth, as he moved faster, impaling himself on Rin's slippery cock. Deep Red met Sparkling blue, as Rin possessively kissed Haru. The two were quite opposites but they fit each other, the storm and the calm sea. Rin broke the kiss and went to nibble at Haru's neck, grabbing his hips roughly before banging into Haru, setting a faster pace. Rin used one of his hands to rub up and down Haru's slender, muscular, sweaty body. "Fuck...H-Haruu.." he said in a groan. In effort to push the ecstasy, Rin angled his hips just right and banged into that bundle of bliss.

"A-Ah!" Haru yelped and continued to do so with every harsh thrust to his prostate. Drool dribbled down his chin from the sloppy kiss before and he grasped unto Rin's shoulders like it was a life line. This is what made him feel more alive. Rin took hold of Haru's neglected member, and pumped it in time with his rough thrust. He made hickeys and bit marks about the older male, panting hard, aiming just at that right place, to make his dolphin scream. The blue eyed beauty could feel the coil within his belly wind tighter and tighter as he keened and moaned. He felt himself rush towards the climax, his muscles around his ass, clenching in warning. "Ah Rin...yes...yes...fuck, yes," he chanted, his lover's name ever on the tip of his tongue. He wasn't sure what he babbled when he felt his love pump his member a few times. Rin was even more turned on, as the normally quiet and reserved Haru cursed and made wonderful noises. "Ahh- .. Cum for me... H-Haru-chan.." Rin said exasperated, pulling Haru in even closer, melting into him more with every thrust. Rin nibbled on Haru's ear lobe and whispered lewd words of encouragement, "Haru-chan...H-Haruu... fuck.. cum for me you water loving whore... ugh..."

That done him in.

Thick strings of fluid bursted out the head of Haru's member as he keened louder than a miserable child. His body was racked with shudders and violent trembling. "R-RIN!" Haru called out, his eyes never shone brighter, with the message of, "I love you!" ever before.

Rin groaned out loudly from the spasms going on from Haru's insides, "Oh Fuck Haru!" he said biting into Haru's shoulder and drawing blood, as Haru's lewd chasm milked him for all he was worth. Rin rode his orgasm out and licked Haru's trembling face, "I ...I-I love you too.."

Haru panted as he came down from his high, basking in the glow of his semen dripping from his chin and sliding down Rin's chest. The squish of the mess Rin made inside of him made him feel...lewd. He shuddered some more...

"Haru..." Rin said calmly now, wiping the cum from his lovers face and wrapping up in their lewd warmth. "Now we have to shower... in the middle of the night... in early january. If I get sick, I'm blaming you squirt..." Rin said as lovingly (Well, in Haru's eyes) as he could.

Haru just puffed, and curled into Rin, "tough."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Inspired by a RP I was doing, and some other fics I read online already 3 R&R loves! If you have any suggestions or criticism too, please don't hesitate!


End file.
